


To Be Alone With You

by Steffetje



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffetje/pseuds/Steffetje
Summary: Thor pays Natasha a visit at the stripclub and things heat up in the backroom.ONE SHOT. Song by Hozier
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Thor
Kudos: 38





	To Be Alone With You

**Title** : To Be Alone with You

 **Category** : Avengers

 **Pairing:** Natasha/Thor

 **Rating** : Mature (Sexual Situations)

 **Summary** : Thor pays Natasha a visit at the stripclub and things heat up in the backroom.

**Notes** : Lyrics from Hozier’s “To be alone”. Mixing up time stamps. Thor has short hair, but Natasha has that half red / half blond hair she donned for a bit in End Game. And obviously, she didn’t die in my story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than the desire to have Chris Hemsworth in my bed, all day every day.Please leave a review or a comment. It gives motivation to continue.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Never feel too good in crowds**

**With folks around when they're playing**

**The anthems of rape, culture loud**

**Crude and proud creatures baying**

**All I've ever done is hide**

**From our times when you're near me**

**Honey, when you kill the lights and kiss my eyes**

**I feel like a person for a moment of my life**

It was a little after 1:00 am when Thor found himself entering the smokey stage area of the upscale stripclub. “Golden Eyes”, the stripclub of choice of the upperclass adulterous husbands, mafia lords and uptight bachelor business men of Paris, was quite packed for a Thursday evening. Nevertheless, the God of Thunder found himself a seat smack down right in front of the stage. Relieved he was at that, thankful he would have a bird’s eye view of the flesh he had come to see. He was hungry, absolutely famished and the only thing he craved was a Russian redhead with a flare for feisty violence. And Golden Eyes was the only place he’d find his meal of choice.

After ordering a large beer, Thor scanned his surroundings and surveyed the men that were silently his competition for the evening. It was the usual bunch; ultra rich, yet visibly sleazy and not appetising. The expensive suits and buckets of Champagne were no match for the God’s devilishly good looks and orgasmic smirk. When the new song started, all the men around whistled and howled as the petite yet curvaceous body expertly sauntered onto the stage. And hissexy blue eyes glazed over in lust the instant she came into frame.

Natasha was scantly clad in black lingerie that didn’t leave much to the imagination, pantyhose being held up by a garter belt and leather chaps that accentuated her perfect ass. Her plump lips were perfectly painted Russian Red that matched her Rouge to Blond ombre hair that cascaded in bouncy curls over her shoulders. She resembled the evil goddess that Thor fantasised about and now she was finally here in the flesh. And he wanted nothing more than all that flesh all over him immediately.

She immediately noticed him at a mid stage twirl and instantly decided to up the ante. Thor was going to be her focus right now, and boy did that thought send a heat wave through her. In one swift motion she expertly rolled and twirled her hips in sensual circles, causing his breathing to accelerate. What a beauty he thought. She resembled an exotic goddess in the middle of a sexual harem full of women, but all he could focus on was her. Her sexy red and blond hair, her sauntering hips, and those lips.

How he wanted to taste those lips.

Holding up a folded $50 bill, he signalled to her to come over and she happily obliged.

“I think that will cover a lap dance,” she whispered against his ear as he placed it in between her cleavage. With that she grabbed his hand and took him to the back room, her body guard not far behind.

**But you don't know what hell you put me through**

**To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you**

**To feel your weight in arms I'd never use**

**It's the god that heroin prays to**

“That’s enough for one lap dance pretty boy,” she reiterated as she pushed him on the sofa in the back room. “I’m sure we can negotiate a better deal for me,” Thor breathed, his pants suddenly a little too tight as his erection strained painfully against the denim. She smirked, taking a few steps back. “I’m Russian, I don’t negotiate.”

He smirked back. “I’ll persuade you.”

When the music track started, Natasha nodded at the body guard as to signal that she was ready for some privacy with her client. He nodded and left the room, and she waited a moment before she turned her face back to Thor. An evil smirk crossed her features.

“He’s gone,” she whispered before straddling Thor’s hips and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. They hungrily kissed for long moments as Natasha rolled her hips into his crotch with the rhythm of the music. “I’ve missed you,” she murmured against his lips, the tip of her tongue tracing his own lips sensually. He growled at her response, roughly grabbing her hips and pulling her down harder onto his denim covered erection.

Unhappy when she broke the kiss, his hands snaked into her hair to pul her back to him. “Come back here,” he huskily growled, roughly kissing her again before forcing his tongue into her welcoming hot mouth. Natasha moaned loudly at that and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush against him. Hissing when he pulled roughly on her hair, she responded by biting his lower lip which caused him to smile.

“What are you doing here?” Natasha moaned, her hands snaking under his shirt to feel his bare skin. The touch of her bare hands sent shivers down his spine and his already rock hard erection twitched painfully. “Does a man need a reason to come and see his wife?” He husked as his hands grabbed out of her breasts when he freed them from her bra. At the first swipe of her tongue around her hard nipple, Natasha moaned nearly as hard as he did. Her head feel back as his tongue and teeth took turns playing with both her hard nipples, her hands gripping his hair to urge him to bite so much harder. He obliged, his teeth sinking deeper into her sensitive skin, just the way she liked it.

“He does need a reason when she is on an undercover mission,” she whispered between kisses against his lips. He growled at that both out of arousal for her and anger that her mission had once again put her in a sleazy condition. Natasha was great at her job, but Thor wasn’t happy that it usually meant other men could touch her before she pretty much snapped their necks.

“Just needed to taste my baby.” He cupped her face in hands, his eyes searching her gleaming green orbs for permission. She bit her lower lip and nodded. In one swift motion, Thor expertly lifted her as he got to his feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck and captured lips again fighting each other for dominance. Finding a flat surface, Thor lay Natasha on it and trailed his lips from hers to her neck, licking and sucking as his hands hastily pulled her panties down her legs. Usually he’d be a bit more gentle and take his time to seduce his wife, but not today. Today he was impatient and rough, much to her delight. His lips trailed lower still, again giving bites to her lovely nipples. Natasha’s back arched and her hands tangled in his short hair roughly, urging him lower still. When he finally reached between her hot legs, his licked his lips and smiled.

At the first swipe of his tongue Natasha had to bite her hand to keep from screaming. He expertly used his tongue to reach her climax, adding his fingers for added friction. Her body tensed and he could tell she was close to her orgasm. In response his hands snaked back up to her breasts and he kneaded them hard as he sucked on her clit. She came hard and fast and her hot juices were swallowed happily by the gorgeous God.

**It feels good, girl, it feels good**

**It feels good, girl, it feels good**

**It feels good, girl, it feels good**

**Oh, to be alone with you**

Before Natasha could catch her breath, Thor stood up and grabbed her by her thighs. He jerked her to her feet and turned her around and placed his hand on her back to have her bent over. She happily obliged, loving it when Thor manhandled her. Natasha may be notoriously independent and stubborn on the outside, but with her man she loved being a submissive little kitten that took it rough and hard by the man she loved so dearly.

Thor quickly unbuckled and lowered his pants, at long last freeing his erection. Without hesitation he slipped into her from behind and Natasha gasped loudly as he entered her. There was no sweet lead up or coaxing her to the speed or roughness, Thor rapidly and roughly thrusted into her repeatedly, moaning at each one. Natasha moaned loudly as well lifting her hips to meet each thrusts. “Im gonna cum again,” she managed to cry out, her sweat soaked body starting to quiver. As if waiting for those words, Thor stopped again and flipped her over and pulling her flush to him. Natasha quickly ripped his shirt off and at long last they were both naked. They kissed hungrily as she pushed him back and they landed back on the couch.

Straddling him again, Natasha rode him hard and fast, panting at every movement. “Yes, yes. Come for me,” he urged, his hands gripping her hips hard as they pressed their foreheads together. “Tell me you want me,” she softly demanded, riding him harder. “Always, every second of every day,” he grunted. She continued to pant hard and she rode out her climax and Thor came soon after, roaring his own orgasm deep into her. She fell against him and he held her tight, laying softy kisses on her shoulder.

“Love you,” she breathed against his neck, barely audible.

**There are questions I can't ask**

**Now at last the worst is over**

**See the way you hold yourself**

**Reel against your body's borders**

**I know that you hate this place**

**Not a trace of me would argue**

**Honey, we should run away, oh, someday**

**Our baby and her momma**

**And the damaged love she made**

It was quiet for a few moments before she finally lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Thor smiled st her, laying a soft kiss on her chin before twirling some of her hair between his fingers. “I like this colour,” he offered, referring to the red and blond ombre she was currently sporting. She blushed at that, her own hands raking through his short hair. “And I like this look on you. I can’t have my man sporting longer more luscious hair than me,” she teased which earned her a soft kiss.

It was then when Thor let out a soft sigh. “How much longer do you need to stay in this place,” he asked. Natasha frowned, knowing he hated her current predicament. This kind of mission was not his favourite. The idea of sleazy men touching his beloved made his blood boil.

“I’ll be home soon. Promise.”

They got dressed and decided to part ways.

“Hey,” he said just as she was about to head out the door.

“I didn’t actually get my lapdance,” he said.

Natasha giggled. “Let’s negotiate.”

**It feels good, girl, it feels good**

**It feels good, girl, it feels good**

**It feels good, girl, it feels good**

**Oh, to be alone with you**


End file.
